yunokiroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Reimu Hakurei
Reimu Hakurei (博麗 霊夢 Hakurei Reimu) is a charater from Touhou, but returns in PinkPlush100's Youtube Channel in February 9, 2019. She also appeared in The PinkPlush100 Show, as one of the main characters. She is the main protagonist of the Touhou Project series along with the deuteragonist, Marisa Kirisame. As the shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, she manages the Hakurei Border of Gensokyo and exterminates troublesome youkai. Profile * Name: Reimu Hakurei (博麗 霊夢) * Gender: Female * Race: Human * Class: Shrine Maiden * Weapons: Yin-Yang Orbs, Gohei, Ofuda and Throwing needles * Age: At least 10 (PC-98), Mid-teens (Windows) (in the Touhou Universe), 13 (in the PinkPlush100 Universe) * Birthday: Unknown * Appearance: Purple hair. Purple eyes, large red ribbon at the back of her head, red tubes on her sidelocks, traditional shrine maiden uniform (in PC-98), brown-black hair, brown/red/blue eyes, large red ribbon at the back of her head, red tubes on her sidelocks, red skirt, sleeveless red top with a white collar, yellow ribbon (a red ribbon in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil and Perfect Cherry Blossom, a blue one in Phantasmagoria of Flower View, Subterranean Animism, Hopeless Masquerade, Urban Legend in Limbo and Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom) and a pair of white detached sleeves which expose her armpits and sarashi. * Personality: straightforward, optimistic, a bit curious, quick to anger if offended, lazy. * Hobbie: exterminating troublesome youkai, helping youkai, drinking green tea * Likes: Marisa Kirisame (Friend), exterminating troublesome youkai, helping youkai, befriend many youkai she defeats, flying, Rinnosuke Morichika (Friend), Ruukoto (Maid), Sanae Kochiya (Related shrine maiden), flower viewing, Cirno (sometimes), The Three Fairies of Light (sometimes), flower viewing, Kasen Ibaraki, Kosuzu Motoori, Suika Ibuki (Houseguest/Moocher), Aya Shameimaru (Ally), PinkPlush100 (Friend), Nana Suzuki (as seen in PinkPlush100 Shorts) and The PinkPlush100 Team members * Dislikes: Mima (Taunter), when Remilia Scarlet uses the scarlet mist to cover the sky, when snowflakes appear instead of cherry blossoms in May, when Yukari Yakumo weakens the boundary between Gensokyo and Netherworld, when a fake moon appears, when evil spirits begin emerging from the earth and loitering about Gensokyo, Byakuren Hijiri (Business Rival), earthquakes, when Tenshi Hinanawi accidentally destroys buildings (like her shrine for example), when Cirno and The Three Fairies of Light terrorizes her, Cirno (sometimes) and The Three Fairies of Light (sometimes) * Quote: Shoot first and ask questions later! (When battling) * Weaknesses: relying on her talents instead of training harder to be able to summon more gods properly as her duty of being a Shrine Maiden and messing up when she's cocky Apperance Reimu is of moderate height. In PC-98 canon, she is depicted as having purple hair and eyes, and she wears a large red ribbon at the back of her head, and red tubes on her sidelocks. From Story of Eastern Wonderland to Mystic Square she wears an outfit like a traditional shrine maiden uniform, with a red hakama over a white kimono. However, her best known design is that of the Windows era. She has brown-black hair which varies in length and style between games, and her eyes vary from brown to red to even blue depending on the game, but she still wears a red ribbon and matching tubes on her sidelocks. She's still seen in her "shrine maiden uniform", but it now bears little in common with the standard uniform beyond the red-and-white colour scheme. This uniform consists of a red skirt (rather than the standard hakama), a sleeveless red top with a white collar, tied with a yellow ribbon (a red ribbon in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil and Perfect Cherry Blossom, a blue one in Phantasmagoria of Flower View, Subterranean Animism, Hopeless Masquerade, Urban Legend in Limbo and Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom), and a pair of white detached sleeves which expose her armpits and sarashi. Due to the color scheme, she's occasionally called the "red-white shrine maiden". Her shaman clothing and her purification rod came from Rinnosuke Morichika, but it's unknown who designs them. In chapter 7 of Strange and Bright Nature Deity, she used chopsticks with her left hand, and it was stated that she was left-handed (this statement was deleted in the collected edition), but she held a pen with her right hand in Subterranean Animism. It has been speculated by fans that, assuming this wasn't an art error, she may be ambidextrous or just used to writing with her right hand. Appearances Unless specified, Reimu has appeared in PinkPlush100's videos. # Meet the Cast (Debut) # Wonderland Meme (in her PC-98 Look) # Character Contest in PinkPlush100 World # 100 Subscribers Special # What's your opinion on these characters? # PinkPlush100 Shorts # The PinkPlush100 Show (planned to appear in Episode 7) Relatives Marisa Kirisame (Friend) Yukari Yakumo (Friend) Rinnosuke Morichika (Friend) Sanae Kochiya (Related shrine maiden) Kasen Ibaraki (Friend) Genjii (Familiar) Three Fairies of Light (Enemies, but they're now Friends) Byakuren Hijiri (Business Rival) Kosuzu Motoori (Friend) The Hakurei God (Unknown) Ruukoto (Maid) Mima (Taunter) Suika Ibuki (Houseguest/Moocher) Aya Shameimaru (Ally) Unknown Parents (Family) Gallery Reimu Hakurei/Gallery Etymology Reimu's full name is Reimu Hakurei (博麗 霊夢). The characters for Reimu's last name Hakurei (博麗) literally mean something along the lines of "esteemed companion". The first word Haku (博) means "wide" or "exposition" while Rei (麗) means "lovely", "graceful", or "beautiful". Her first name Reimu (霊夢, lit. "spirit/soul dream") is a relevant Japanese word that refers to a "divine revelation made through dreams". In the PC-98 game era, her name was written with a slight difference. 博麗靈夢 was changed to 博麗霊夢 from Shuusou Gyoku onwards. "靈" is an uncommon form of "霊" with identical meanings. In the Japanese community, "博麗靈夢" is used to refer to Reimu in the PC-98 era specifically. Incidentally, Chinese (Taiwanese) fans who use the Traditional Chinese characters also adopt this style to refer to Reimu in general (old Japanese kanji form and traditional hanzi are basically identical). Category:Human Category:Shrine Maiden Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Unmarried Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:The PinkPlush100 Team members Category:Normal type